The disclosure relates to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a vertical non-volatile memory device including a 3-dimensional (3D) memory cell array.
Memory devices may be used to store data and are classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A flash memory device, which is an example of the non-volatile memory device, may be applied to portable phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), transportable computer devices, fixed computer devices, and other devices. A vertical non-volatile memory device may include a 3D memory cell array and a peripheral circuit. In this regard, transistors included in the peripheral circuit may suffer mold stress during a process of forming the 3D memory cell array.